ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Two-Two (Reboot/Revival)
Jacob Two-Two's (2020 reboot) first season (Technically the sixth) began airing in April of 2020 on several Canadian networks, such as YTV and Teletoon. This season uses a new animation style and technique, along with new designs and stylizations for some of the characters. Episodes # Jacob Two-Two and the French Bandit: When Jacob’s trash is knocked over every night for a week, he and his friends hold a stakeout investigation in his garage. What they find is no more than a stray dog, but a certain young French lady thinks that the critter is so much more than that. # Jacob Two-Two and the Power Pandemonium: It's up to Jacob to save Kid Power when one of their 'pretend' missions go awry. # Jacob Two-Two and the Shooting Star: Jacob and his friends wish on a rogue shooting star, unaware that their wishes might become a reality, for better or for worse. # Jacob Two-Two and the Lousy Luck: Louse's sudden streak of fortune seems to be merely coincidental until Jacob realizes that the school's worsening unluckiness might be related somehow. # Jacob Two-Two and the Memory Mishap: A miscalculated skateboard trick causes Renee to forget who she is. Her friends seek to help her remember, but it takes drastic measures to bring back the original. # Jacob Two-Two To The Future: With an essay's deadline approaching, Jacob heads to the local park, perhaps for some inspiration. However, his walk is cut short when he sucked into a rogue time rift and sent into the distant future, where he makes friends with familiar, yet unfamiliar, people. # Jacob Two-Two and the Bifurcation Paradox: When one of Jacob's friends develops dangerous psychic powers following a freak lab accident, he helps them hone their newfound destructiveness before any serious damage is done. # Jacob Two-Two and the Part-Time Principal: The superintendent forces Greedyguts and Louse to switch jobs, and it seems things will finally become better at Dreary Meadows. However, Louse turns out to not exactly be principal material, in more ways than one. # Jacob Two-Two vs The People: When Jacob is wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit, his two best friends set out to clear his name. # Jacob Two-Two and the Allergy Alarm: Jacob finds out he’s allergic to peanuts, and his family and friends try to protect him from a threatening reaction as soon as they know. Unfortunately for him, that means too much coddling, until he finally speaks his mind about it. # Jacob Two-Two and the Midsummer Night's Nightmare: Jacob, Renee, and Buford live through a strangely familiar story, with fairies, lovestruck teens, and... a donkey? Things take a dark turn though when the story stops following the path it was intended to, the teens fall out of love, the fairies fly off to mess with someone else’s life, and the trio are lost in the woods. # Jacob Two-Two and the Accelerated Adolescence: The trio rapidly age thanks to messing around with a spellbook, and have to find a way to reverse it before they become dust. # Jacob Two-Two and the Eyesight Error: Jacob is temporarily blinded after an accident while playing Lasertag at the arcade, and must learn how to use his hearing to navigate. # Jacob Two-Two and the Deceptive Camp: The trio goes to a summer camp, and without Greedyguts around, they start to finally feel free. However, is this camp all that it seems? # Jacob Two-Two and the Secret Santa Surprise: Jacob tries to find the perfect Christmas gift for Buford, but discovers that his friend is more complex than he thought. Category:Jacob Two Two Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Spinoffs Category:Season 6 Category:Canadian animated television series Category:YTV Category:Teletoon Category:Teletoon shows